Noticing Me
by Crazy4anime105
Summary: Rich Hinamori Amu engaged to Tadase meets Ikuto one day and starts hanging out with him more and more.. Tadase getting jeaious. Ikuto has a secret? Amu falling hard or falling in love? Read to find out :


"Taxi!" screamed the pink headed girl "Taxi ! " she waved her hand but, all did one is drive by and hit her with mud.

'Well this is not going to way I was hoping.. ' she thought to herself... She was getting colder the more she was outside it was 12 midnight so no stores where open until she looked down 2 buildings and seen lights on.. She runs to the shop and trys to open the door but doesn't get it open she bangs on it until a midnight hair man comes to the counter and see the girl but, all he does it turn around and walk away

"Asshole! " She screams at the door. Then she see's him walk up to the door with a keyring and opens the door.

"Thank you Sir"

"No Problem.. What is a girl from the Northside doing down here in the West Side of town" He said as he put a cigarette in his mouth.

"Well If you must know I was down here with my fiance` or well he was suppost to be down here..." I said alittle upset..

"He just left you in the rain like that? Damn he must not be a real nice one"

"Hey! Don't jugde me... He.. uh.. just well..."

"Well? what..?" he said smirking

"H-he just couldn't make it ok!" I said annoyed.. I then looked at the man in front of me 'He looked about 25 or 26 years old. About 5'12 very lean and might i say very sexy... wait why i am thinking about him? and sexy? where the hell did that come from? I thought to myself'

"Well are you just going to stare or are you going to tell me your name dollface?" he said with a bored face.

"U-uh I-I am Hinamori A-Amu and y-you?" damn studdering! i cursed myself..

"Amu... Hmm nice name and My name is Ikuto" He said smiling alittle.

"Ikuto that is a nice name" I said holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Ikuto" He looked alittle surprise and took the cigarette and put it in his other hand and shaked my hand"

"Nice to meet you to Strawberry" He said smirking.

"H-hey!" i said blushing. He just chuckled.. "umm.. do you have anymore clothes i can wear" I said looking at him embarrased and pointing at my clothes.

"Hm yeah hang on." He walked to the back of the shop. I just stood there looking around the coffee shop.. It was very nice and cute I might say...

"Here you go.." He said... I was shocked for a second but then i said "Thank you" then he pointed to the bathroom. I just nodded. I walked into the bathroom and changed.

*5 mins later*

"Ikuto?" I said scaried because the lights where out and it was raining really hard outside...

"Yeah?" I jumped. He chuckled and smirked again.. 'Stupid smirk... well he don't look tha.. NO AMU! YOU HAVE TADASE! Yeah Tadase... I got a picture of him in my head and smiled'

"You going to stop day dreaming or you going to leave with me..?" He said irraited

"umm.. yeah? lol.." i said nervous..

"Well let's go" He threw his cigarette out and grapped my hair. I blushed really hard..

"I-Ikuto where are w-we goi-ng?" I said studdering again... . He chuckled again.

"Well do you mind staying in a apartment for just one night?" He said rasieing one eyebrow..

"Um.. ok? I don't mind..?" I said wierdly..

"Ok then let's go.." He closed the door and we walked to down a alleyway to the back of the store.. He let go of my hand.

"Come on get on" He said getting onto a motorcycle..

"We are riding on that?" I said cautions

"Yeah either get on or you sleep in the rain?" Ikuto said smirking and handing me a helmet.. "Good chocie princess"I blushed "You better hold on real good this baby can go really fast.." He said in his husky voice that would make you melt so much..

"O-Ok" I said blushing but, you couldn't see it because of the helmet. With that he was off going really fast. I screamed maybe 4 times threw the whole thing. He was just enjoying me go threw the scaryness... We come to a bunch of good looking apartments on the West Side of town.. He got off the bike.

"You going to get off or are you just going to sit there?" He laughed alittle..

"Y-yeah" I said giving him the helmet and then he taking my hand again and then leading me to the top floor of the apartments. Room 216 it said we walked in the power was out.

"Hang on I'll go and get us some light ok?" He said looking at me.

"Ok" I said. He walked into what looked like a kicthen. Then got a candle and took the lighter from his pocket and lit it. He came back to me and put the candle on the table.

"Well it's not as big as you are used to but it will have to do" He said as he looked around.

"It's nice" I said smiling.

"Well I guess you can get the couch or the bed if you like." He said I was going to get the couch but, then i heard alot of thuder and started shaking.

"Hey are you ok?" He said conserned

"N-no i hate thuderstorms..." I said hugging on to his shirt..

"Well I mean do you wanna sleep in the bed with me so if you get scared I'll be there?" I looked up for crying and just in shock... 'Everytime i try and hug tadase when i get scared he is never then and tells me to go away..."

"I-ikuto..." I whispered...

"Yeah?" he said...

"Thank you.. I would love to..." I said smiling and smiled and took me to his bed and gave me a big t-shirt and i changed and went to bed.. about 1 min later. Ikuto had on night pants but no shirt.. I blushed..

"What never had someone hug you where ever you go to sleep?" He said putting his arms around my waist. I turned and look and it we where only inches apart.

"N-no.. My fiance` tadase doesn't like doing that i don't know why tho.." I said sad and looked down.. Then i felt fingers at my chin and make me look up..

"Well then just relax and i'll hug you" He said smiling..not smirking but smiling..

"Ok" I said before falling alseep in his arms...

'I don't know why but, I think I am falling for Ikuto...'

OMG! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF Noticing Me?

Review please i just spent like 1 hour on this? :D


End file.
